Soldiers and Babies
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: Mickie is pregnant and John is at war, will he be there for the birth of their new born? Mickie/John and Kelly/Randy Oneshot for JohnCenaRkoFanForever


Oneshot for JohnCenaRkoFanForever

enjoy

x

* * *

It was a bright sunny day at the Cena house, people were walking down the street happy as can be while in the Cena house. One women was panicking as she rushed around the rooms slowly.

"Where is it"she said to herself suddenly she heard the door bell go of so she straighten herself out before opening.

"Kelly"

"Hey Mickie

Kelly gave Mickie one arm hug as she had her son in a push chair in the other hand, Mickie smiled as she let the two come in, they made their way to the living room then the two women sat down as Kelly positioned the push chair so she could see her little boy.

"So how is little Randy Jr?"Mickie asked as she cooed at the baby.

"He's fine, finally quieted down lately. Randy very happy about it"

Kelly and Mickie used to be Diva in the WWE when Mickie met someone outside of it called John but he serve in the army and she then left while Kelly met Randy Orton in the WWE and soon she was married to him, soon she had his child so she left while Randy continued. After a few years with John, Mickie and him got married and now they were soon to expecting to have a child as Mickie was pregant.

"So how long now?"

"Doctors say any day now"

The two women began talking about gossip as they were now in the garden enjoying the sun as they also watched RJ waved his little arms about.

"Is he going to be there?"

"I dont know Kell's, I want him too but he's so far away"

**Somewhere else far away**

John was looking at the picture he had of Mickie and a photo of his new born still in Mickie's stomach, he let out a sigh as she remembered getting the letter from Mickie saying she was to give birth any day now. At this point he really hated his job as it kept him away from his wife and his friends, now it kepted him away from seeing the magical birth of his son or daughter.

"Pack up, we are moving out"

So John placed the photos away and stood up with his bag also with a grin on his face.

**Cena House**

After a little bit of Lunch, Randy came over to pick his son up as Kelly wanted to have a girls day out with Mickie and some friends, soon Mickie was laughing and have fun with Kelly, Candice and Maria.

"Yeah and he was like, No drugs, no alchol. Straight Edge"Mari said as she pulled a grumpy face and made a x with her arms.

"Aww he sounds lovely Maria"Candice said as she pour the orange juice out.

"Arent we having fun girls?"Mickie replied as she smiled at them.

"Hell yeah"Kelly said.

Mickie was happy to have her friends but suddenly she felt the chair was wet, she knew it wasnt before then her eyes went wide.

"Girls"

"What is it Mickie?" Maria and Candice asked.

"Mickie's in Labour" Kelly said as she stood up, as she was next to Mickie she felt something splash onto her foot so she looked down and noticed water around Mickie's chair. The girls all got into action as they took Mickie to Candice car, Candice was driving while Kelly and Maria stayed in the bakc with Mickie.

Soon they were at the hospital and Mickie was on a bed squeezing her eyes as she felt a contraction, Kelly had texted Randy about who then called John.

"Argggh"she screamed as the contraction were getting worst, the nurse then told them she is ready to give birth.

"Which one of you is coming in?"she asked.

"Kelly now"Mickie said holding her hand out so Kelly took it and soon they walked through the doors leaving Candice and Maria to wonder was John going to be here at all.

As they got Mickie ready, she closed her eyes and prayed that John would be here to see his new born baby coming into the world as she was ready to push, John came through the doors with a smile.

"Im here baby" he said as he went on the other side of her.

"Oh John"she said as she started crying.

"Alright Miss, we need you to push"

"You can do it Baby"

After a few hours, Mickie had given birth to a baby born and they named him John Jr but shorten it to JJ. Weeks later the new family were back at home enjoying life, the door bell rang and John went to go answer it.

"I got it" he called out.

He opened it to find Randy, Kelly and Rj.

"Come in"he said grinning as he let them in, soon they were greeted by Mickie and JJ and then the girls started talking outside with the kids in their arms while the boys were watching from the kitchen.

"So finally gave it up?"

"Yere, I nearly missed the birth of my own son and thats not right Randy so I quit for them two"

Randy nodded as he understood, Kelly had given up so much for him and he knew he would make it up to her.

"Well the WWE is looking for some, you intrested?"Randy asked as he took a sip of his drink.

John taught about it and looked at Mickie who smiled at him.

"I would but what about these two?"

"Do what me and Kel's do, tour bus and a few visit at home"

John told Randy he would think about it and soon they joined their wife's and children, They were so happy with what they had.

* * *

Alright hope you like it

review

:D


End file.
